Thank You
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: before Anime. Shigeru tells Satoshi of a flower that only grows high in the mountains of Pallet Town, which were given to the ones most dearest to the ones who obtain it. Will Satoshi succeed in getting this precious flower, or will he fail? SatoxShi


**Thank You**

--

Pairing(s): Satoshi x Shigeru

Summary: before Anime. Shigeru tells Satoshi of a flower that only grows high in the mountains of Pallet Town, which were given to the ones most dearest to the ones who obtain it. Will Satoshi succeed in getting this precious flower, or will he fail?

--

It was another beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun shining high in the clear blue sky, Hanako tending her garden as she hummed pleasantly, the recent trainer caught pokémon frolicking freely within the Professor Okido's field, as the great Yukinari started on his daily feeding of the pokémon duty. Even the few villagers who lived in Pallet were out and about, tending to chores or just to enjoy the sunshine. Two certain younger folk were also enjoying the wonderful weather, playing near by the fence that kept the trainer caught pokémon from escaping and keeping others from entering.

The brunette, almost a year older then the other, grinned proudly out at the pokémon as they frolicked about, a few running off to be fed, while others chose to enjoy the great weather more before listening to the calls of their stomaches. He couldn't wait until he became a pokémon trainer and went off on such an exciting adventure of wandering around the world to find more of these amazing creatures. He was sick and tired of listening to lectures and how-to's on caring for these special monsters, but there wasn't much seven year olds could do, until they reached their tenth birthday, anyways.

Suddenly, the brunette boy's milky brown eyes sparkled with an idea as he turned his attention away from the open field to his raven haired friend. The said boy was busy plucking the tall grass strands that poked out around the stakes of the fence, grown free and wild for certain pokémon to graze freely if they wished to. His deep brown eyes were trained onto what lay under the grass, though, as if trying to spot an escapee pokémon, though the brunette knew the chances of finding one, and so small, were highly unlikely. Rolling his eyes towards the sky, the brunette boy suddenly reached out and swatted at the raven's wild locks, catching his attention easily as the other asked a slightly annoyed, but curious, "What do you want, Shigeru?"

"Nanami told me something the other day," Shigeru, the brunette, boasted rather proudly, milky brown eyes half lidded in a 'I-know-more-then-you' smug sort of way, before continuing when he noticed the other's growing interest as his dark eyes light up, "About how the men would win the hearts of their loved ones in the older days in Pallet Town."

"Ew, another romance tell?" Satoshi, the raven haired boy, groaned as he stuck out his tongue in a gagging motion, before turning his attention back up at the brunette as he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't be so close minded, 'Toshi!" Shigeru huffed as he swatted at the other's raven locks once more, making the slightly shorter boy wince as he did his best in ducking from where he was kneeling on the ground. Crossing his arms over his chest, the brunette leaned back against the fence in his best 'I'm-so-cool' stance before he continued on, "Anyways, she told me that they would climb up one of the tallest mountain ranges around here, to find a special flower."

"A _flower_?" Satoshi whined before wincing once more as he dodge yet another one of Shigeru's whacks, falling backwards into the grass to do so, staring up at the clear blue sky. Pouting, the raven haired boy tilted his head slightly to look up at the brunette as he questioned, "What's so great about a flower?"

"Idiot," Shigeru rolled his eyes as he moved to stand over his fallen friend, swaying a hand towards one of the said tall mountain ledges as he lectured, "Its not the _flower_ exactly that's what is important about it. Its the effort they put into _getting_ the flower for their girl that's what is suppose to be impressive."

"The effort?" Satoshi asked with innocent curiosity, blinking those big dark brown eyes up at the other with sudden interest.

"Ya, the effort," Shigeru nodded, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Glancing up towards the same mountain that he had pointed towards, the brunette continued, "The flower grows only on the ledges of the mountains, never the top, but always up really high. So its been known to be a real challenge to obtain it. And they don't grow in patches, so its even harder to spot at first glance. So when a man would achieve in this task, and give it to the one he loves most, it was a very big deal. Usually would end in marriage or whatnot."

"Wow..." Satoshi gaped in awe, following Shigeru's stare to openly gape at the mountain in wonder. If he could get his hands on such a flower... Turning quickly towards his friend, Satoshi asked, "What's the flower look like?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Shigeru cooly replied with a, "I dunno... But Nanami said it was an icy blue color."

"Icy blue..." Satoshi mumbled to himself, sitting up from where he lay, a few loose grass strands clinging to his thick, wild locks. Smiling widely, the raven haired boy suddenly jumped to his feet, tiny fists held chest high as he determinedly announced, "I'm gonna get that flower!"

"Seriously?" Shigeru arched a brow, frowning ever so slightly despite his own interest in the other's determination. Smirking slowly, a teasing air about him, the brunette asked, "And who are you going to give it to once you get it? Your mom?"

"I dunno... Maybe," Satoshi responded weakly, shoulders slumping before jumping back into a firm stance, fists pumping up into the air as he announced, "I'll figure that out after I get it!"

Before Shigeru could say anything else, the shorter boy began to run off towards one of the mountain ledges that surrounded their town, his face a mixture of excited eagerness and hard determination. Blinking milky brown eyes after the raven haired boy's retreating back, Shigeru let loose an annoyed sigh as he grumbled, "Why does he always have to have all the fun?"

--

_'Icy blue flower... Icy blue flower... Icy blue flower...'_ Satoshi repeatedly thought as he ran as fast as his short legs could take him as he raced across the land to slam ungracefully into a steep mountain's ledge. Stumbling backwards a few steps, Satoshi quickly shook off the blunt of his crash, before training his dark brown eyes up high to try and spot said icy blue flower. Biting his bottom lip, Satoshi's eyebrows furrowed tightly together as he spotted no said flower. Was this yet another one of Shigeru's goose chases to tease him for being too gullable..?

Shaking his head violently, Satoshi determinedly began to stalk the sides of the mountain and try and spot this special plant. Shigeru had said it was hard to find, and that he probably wouldn't of found it on the first try. Keeping his head cocked skywards, Satoshi continued on to try and find the icy blue flower, faintly hearing the sound of dirt and rocks grinding and crumbling under his feet as he did.

Suddenly, Shigeru's teasing voice re-entered his ears as he spoke, _"And who are you going to give it to once you get it?"_ causing him to pause in his steps. Pouting, Satoshi wondered, _'Who __**am**__ I going to give it to..?'_ He knew he couldn't give such an important flower to his mother, even if he knew Hanako would of greatly appreciated the gift. And as much as he liked Shigeru's older sister, Nanami, he knew it'd probably upset Shigeru, not to mention might make Nanami wanna marry him... _'Eww...'_

Shaking off the thought, Satoshi returned his gaze up at the towering mountain ledge. Now that he had slowed down to think, an activity Satoshi was greatly known to skip over more likely then not, the mountain itself looked a lot higher then he had originally thought. When he did find the flower, how was he going to get that high enough to get his hands on it? Climbing was obvious, but... What if he fell? Or slipped and skidded down the side of the mountain as he tried to keep a hold on the rocky ledge? He was sure to get a few cuts and bruises, which would make his mother very worried... But then again...

"It'd make me more of a man," Satoshi spoke aloud with sudden awe, a wide smile curling his lips as his big eyes light up with excitement once more. Maybe his mother would get worried, but Shigeru was sure to see him in a new light! He might even stop teasing him so much, just 'cause he was so short for their age and not as smart as Shigeru himself. It might even prove to Shigeru that he was just as likely to be a great Pokémon Master, as well!

With his newfound determination ringing loudly in his blood stream, Satoshi began his search once more, keeping a hawk-like eye out for any icy blue flower that might be trying to hide from the wandering eye. Spotting a lone pidgey flapping nearby, Satoshi watched it with unsuppressed awe as the bird flew over head, before changing its course to fly higher, along the mountain range. As the small pidgey disappeared over the mountain's top, Satoshi let loose a long sigh, pouting in disappointment on loosing the pokémon as soon as he spotted it. But before the raven haired boy could wallow in said disappointment, Satoshi caught site of a fluttery, swaying icy blue speak!

"The flower!" Satoshi squeaked in excitement, before eagerly rushing closer to stand against the mountain ledge, just under where the flower rested higher up. Gulping down any nervousness he felt, Satoshi's small hands reached up to grasp the rocky ledge, trying to get a good hold before pulling himself up off the ground.

With the energy of a child, Satoshi found halfway up, the climb was rather a cinch. But as he neared the flower, the rocky terrain got a lot smoother and less bumpy, giving Satoshi less security in reaching the special plant Shigeru had told him about. Suddenly, the rocky bump in Satoshi's left hand gave a lurch, slipping free from its spot with its others to plunge down to the ground, almost taking the raven haired boy down with it, but as quickly as he could, Satoshi's hand gripped onto the ledge for dear life. Gulping in sudden gasps from the short lived scare, Satoshi almost missed the familiar taunting tone of his best friend.

"Man, 'Toshi, you're like a mankey," Shigeru teased as he calmly walked up to the mountain range just under where Satoshi clung.

"B-be quiet!" Satoshi huffed with a pout, shakily turning his head as best he could to glance down at the smirking brunette. Locking milky brown eyes with his own dark ones, the raven haired boy couldn't help but smile proudly as he squealed, "I found the flower!"

"I sort of figured," Shigeru drawled with a roll of his eyes, not seeming impressed, "Only an idiot would start to climb a mountain before locating their destination..." Slowly, a teasing smirk curled up Shigeru's lips as he added, "But then again, I wouldn't put it past _you_ to try something so stupid."

Pouting at the insult, Satoshi turned his eyes back up to the flower which had put him in this situation. Closer now, the icy blue flower swayed softly in the wind, tiny petals seeming to shimmer in the sunlight, just like Shigeru's milky eyes as he would laugh at something silly Satoshi had done. If Satoshi could just climb up a bit more and reach out as far as he could reach...

"Satoshi?" Shigeru's questioning voice reached Satoshi's ears just as he started to continue his climb, a hint of worry hidden under the brunette's tone.

"I'm gonna get it!" Satoshi shouted back down, not pausing in his climb as he did.

"You're going to get yourself _hurt_!" Shigeru shouted in reply, glaring up at the raven haired boy despite his concern. Tiny fists clenched tightly near his chest, heart racing, Shigeru helplessly watched his friend ignore his warning to instead keep climbing even higher.

Just a foot or so away from the icy blue flower, Satoshi tried his best to ignore the stinging pain running through his redden finger tips as he tried to keep an iron like grip on the much smoother ledge. Every now and then he could feel his fingers slip, causing him to slide down an inch or two. But with every slip, Satoshi caught wind of Shigeru's light gasps of worry. Oddly enough, Satoshi found renewed energy course through his veins each time the brunette would loose his breath, forcing him to push on despite the pain.

"_Almost got it_!" Satoshi announced aloud in a strained voice, as he reached out as far as he could with one hand, the other gripping the smooth ledge as tightly as he could, feeling it shake from the strain of his body weight.

"Oh, wow..." Shigeru breathed in awe, milky brown eyes widening in open amazement as Satoshi's fingers just brushed the swaying plant, "He's going to get it..."

"Almost... _THERE_!" the cheer of glee was short lived, as Satoshi lost his grip and began to plummet to the ground. With a grunted, "Oof!" the raven haired boy found himself falling onto something warm and soft, not to mention vibrating with a low, displeased groan.

"'Toshi... Get _off_ me!" Shigeru whined from under the shorter boy, a tear in one eye at the pain of having the other fall on top of him. Had he known this was going to happen, the brunette would of stayed a few feet away, and let the raven haired boy fall onto the hard ground like he should of. When Satoshi didn't move, Shigeru placed his palms onto the grassy and dirt covered ground, before pushing himself up and causing the other to easily roll off onto the floor, a small dirt cloud rising from the light tumble. Turning to glare milky brown eyes over to the raven haired boy, and opening his mouth with a well thought out rant on the tip of his tongue, Shigeru's complaint came to a halt, as he spotted what had caught Satoshi's attention so greatly. "You..."

"I..." Satoshi began, before turning wide, deep brown eyes towards his friend, holding up the item as if doing so would make it clearer then it already was, "I got it."

The flower, held tightly in Satoshi's tiny fist, stood tall and proud as it had on the mountain ledge, its icy blue petals still shimmering charmingly in the sunlight. Closer now, both boys could see that the center, instead of the usual yellow gold of pollen, was a snow white glow, giving it an even more mystical appeal to the already amazingly rare plant. Even its stem and leaves, which were thin and wavy, was a soft sea green shade.

Gulping down the sudden clog that nestled itself in his throat when he wasn't paying attention, Shigeru breathed out a soft, "Its... really pretty."

"Ya..." Satoshi numbly nodded in agreement, voice equally as soft, through more raspy then the brunette's gentle tone.

"So..." Shigeru started, moving to stand once more, dusting off his clothing of any stray dirt or loose grass strands, "Who are you going to give it to?"

Biting his bottom lip, Satoshi stared at the icy blue flower a moment longer before turning his attention to the brunette. Milky brown eyes refused to meet his own dark brown, instead locking onto the plant still held securely in his hands, though without as much interest has they had held before when he had first captured the rare and greatly desired flower. Glancing down at the flower once more as well, Satoshi rethought about Shigeru's question.

Gulping, the raven haired boy finally pushed himself onto his feet, ignoring the slight ache in his legs from climbing for so long and his knees, from rubbing against the rocky ledge whenever he had lost his grip and slide downwards, before turning his deep brown eyes up towards the brunette's milky ones. Shyly smiling, Satoshi held up the flower once more, this time holding it up into Shigeru's face instead of just his line of view, offering the other to take it as he spoke with more confidence then he felt, "Its for you."

With a sputter, Shigeru stared up at Satoshi with sudden shock and a rosy blush on his cheeks. Blinking rapidly at the other, Shigeru finally forced out, "Y-you're really... gonna give it to _me_?"

Nodding, Satoshi's smile grew broader, courage bubbling stronger as he reached down to take one of Shigeru's hands into his, placing the flower in his palm. "I did say its for you, didn't I?" Satoshi asked with a small laugh, big brown eyes sparkling playfully.

Huffing with a roll of his eyes, Shigeru accepted the flower, holding it up closer to rest near his chest. Leaning forward slightly, blush still bright and noticeably pink on his cheeks, the brunette placed a gentle kiss against Satoshi's lips, murmuring a soft, "Thank you."

"Welcome!" Satoshi chirped eagerly, feeling very proud of himself and his reward. His smile fell, though, as Shigeru leaned back quickly, an apparent frown on his face as he glared stubbornly at the raven haired boy.

"But don't expect that kind of thank you again!" Shigeru huffed in embarrassment, pouting lightly as he began his walk back into the center of Pallet Town. The soft sound of grass crinkling under someones' feet hurrying behind him was heard, telling him Satoshi was quick on his heels.

"Aww," Satoshi whined after the other, pouting deeply as he did his best puppy dog eyes at Shigeru's back, though the brunette refused to look at him, "Why not?"

"Just 'cause I said so!" Shigeru replied quickly, closing his eyes to better ignore the other boy.

Letting loose a disappointed sigh, Satoshi's droopy eyes caught sight of the icy blue flower he had given to the other, still held close to his chest, where his heart raced. Smiling happily once more, Satoshi turned his attention up to the clear blue sky, spotting a flock of pidgey flying together to head directly to where he remembered another town was nestled. _'I can't wait to prove myself a great Pokémon Master,'_ he thought, eyes sparkling in excitement, before a soft blush hit his own cheeks as he wondered, _'Maybe Shigeru will give me another kiss if I do...'_ Giggling at the thought, Satoshi almost missed Shigeru's questioning stare at his sudden laughter. Tilting his head slightly to the side, as a puppy would, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing..." Shaking his head, Shigeru huffed once more as he mumbled, "You're so weird sometimes, 'Toshi..."

_**-owari-**_

**(A/N):** Just in case anyone who's read my _Who's Your Man_ fic and wondering why I haven't updated, the answer is writer's block. So, sorry for the delay, hope this little oneshot helps, if anything else. I WILL try to get chapter 10 up as soon as possible. Just need to finish writing up the other half.

Until then... Enjoy!


End file.
